First Wizarding War
by Time-Lady-Rose
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is hit with a spell that transports her 20 years back in time to the Marauder era. Now, with her new friends, she has to try to find a way back home...and try to stop the war brewing underneath the average eyes. Hermione/Sirius, Lily/James. **ON TEMP. HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Time Doesn't Matter...

Hermione didn't remember much of what happened the night she went back in time. She remembered flashes of light from curses being shot, she remembered her two best friends Ron and Harry fighting next to her, and she remembered pain. The pain is what stood out most in her memory. It had hit her back, which was now covered in blood. Hermione had blacked out after that. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground of the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by two boys and a girl. The one boy looked extremely familiar, and she muttered, "Harry...where's Ron?"  
The boy looked at her with a confused expression, then looked at his companions. "Who's Harry?"  
"Maybe someone she knows, James. Someone who looks incredibly like you," the woman responded, and a memory came up in Hermione's mind. James...Harry's dad!  
"Hey, that's impossible. I'm not copied, and only my son will have my amazingly good looks," James retorted. Hermione squinted to make out the other faces. She didn't need to look at James; she knew Harry had inherited his father's looks, but his mother's bright green eyes. She knew already that James had messy black hair and large round glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. But Hermione was concerned about who the others were.  
The woman had fiery red hair, so red she could've been mistaken for a Weasley, and bright green eyes like Harry's...she had to be Lily Evans. There was no doubt in Hermione's tired mind about that fact. However, she didn't recognize the other boy, and before she could ask how she got here, Hermione blacked out.

James looked at Sirius and Lily after the girl passed out. "Who is she, Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius fished out a map and looked for where they were sitting in the forest. Lily shook her head. "Does that even matter? Put your Marauder's Map away and let's get her to Madame Pomfrey. The girl is seriously wounded. Look at her back..."  
Sirius and James gently turned the girl over onto her stomach, and Lily was right about her back; blood covered the slim jacket she wore. All three students took out their wands and hovered the girl, being careful not to bump her into anything. Sirius looked at the map again, then nudged James.  
"Her name is Hermione Granger. Reckon she goes to our school?"  
"Doubt it. She wouldn't be in this condition if she did, now would she? Hogwarts is the safest place on earth."  
Sirius nodded at his friend's reasoning, and they walked into the Hospital Wing.

Sirius stayed by the girl's side the rest of the weekend. Not just from curiosity about where she came from, but also because he felt drawn to her...her frizzy brown hair covered the hospital wing pillow and some of her face. She had a light dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose, which was a bit on the long side. In the short time she had been awake two days ago, Sirius noticed that she had deep brown eyes.  
All throughout the weekend, James, Remus, Peter, and even Lily came to drag him away from Hermione's bedside, which rarely worked. There was something mysterious about her that kept him in the chair beside her bed.  
Monday came, and Madame Pomfrey walked inside the wing to see Sirius sitting where she had left him the night before, sleeping. The old Healer sighed and woke the boy up. "Mr Black, you have classes today," she said quietly. Sirius woke up, winced at his stiff neck, and massaged it.  
"Monday already?" he asked, and Madame Pomfrey nodded. Sirius looked at Hermione, then Madame Pomfrey.  
"I don't have classes today, honest."  
"Mr Black, I know from all your visits here in the past year alone that you have Potions in an hour. Now hop to it. She'll be fine."  
"How do you know?"  
The question startled the Healer, and a sigh once again escaped her mouth.  
"I've had plenty of experience with this, Sirius. The curse that made the wound on her back was severe, and I'm not sure which curse could've made it. I had to knock her out for a few days to make sure she felt as little pain as possible."  
Sirius nodded in defeat-there was no way he could convince Madame Pomfrey to think otherwise-and was on his was out of the wing when a movement came from the bed. Sirius turned around and saw Hermione sit up in bed, wincing, and rub her eyes. Madame Pomfrey and Sirius rushed to her bed at once.  
"Mr Black, I said out." Madame Pomfrey ordered, but Sirius ignored her. He looked at Hermione with fascination, still curious as to how she got through the Hogwarts boundaries. No one could Apparate on Hogwarts grounds except the Headmaster, everyone knew that.  
Hermione looked around the wing. "Madame Pomfrey...where's Harry? Ron? What happened to the wing? It couldn't have been repaired so quickly...the damage was severe! Where is everyone?" she started asking the Healer, then glanced at Sirius. "Who are you?"  
"That's what we'd like to know, Miss Granger. That is your name, correct?" a kind voice said, and Sirius and Hermione looked over to see Albus Dumbledore walk into the wing. Hermione looked like she'd seen a ghost. She nodded, still staring at her old headmaster.  
"Professor Dumbledore...how did you...what...what's going on?" Hermione asked frantically, getting out of bed and looking out the window. The grounds didn't look like a battle had just happened. A few tired looking students were on their way to Hagrid's Hut, which was occupied not by Hagrid but someone else. Her heart was beating fast as she looked for any explanation. Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey, then to Sirius. He walked over next to Hermione, and stared out the window.  
"Miss Granger, you seem to know a lot about the school that none of us were aware of. Tell me, when was the wing destroyed?"  
"Just the other day! A few hours ago at least...and Professor, how are you here?" Hermione turned to the older man and spoke in a whisper. "Everyone saw you fall off the Astronomy tower last year, Harry saw it happen himself. I'm so confused, what's going on?"  
Dumbledore was silent, then looked at the other two occupants of the hospital wing. "Poppy, Mr. Black...not a word of anything you may hear is to be told to anyone. Understand?" The two nodded, and Dumbledore cast a quick charm around the four of them.  
"Miss Granger, I can assure you I never fell of any towers last year, nor do I know any boys named Harry who could've seen such a thing happen. Miss Granger...tell me what year it is."  
Hermione was startled by the question. "Sir, it's May 3, 1999."  
Dumbledore was again quiet. "I'm sorry...it's 1979, not 1999. What do you recall last?"  
"Professor, of course it's 1999. It's impossible to go twenty years back in time. Even if it were, all the time turners were broken, so there's no way it's 1979." Hermione argued, but thought. She looked at Sirius, then Madame Pomfrey, then Dumbledore. "The last thing I remember...Harry was about to turn himself over to Voldemort...Ron, Ginny, and I were trying to convince him not to, then we got caught in a duel with at least a few Death Eaters...I remember curses being thrown, getting hit in the back...then nothing."  
Everyone stared at her. "A curse can't cause time travel, can it Professor?" Sirius asked. "If it could, it would either be really dark magic, or old magic."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Correct, Mr. Black. Miss Granger, what Mr. Black said is the only possible explanation I can come up with. Time travel is rare, and over a course of twenty years is, like you said, nearly impossible. However, whatever curse hit you could be the exception."  
"Albus, there was a scar left on her back after I healed it up...it wouldn't go away no matter what I tried." Madame Pomfrey said, and Dumbledore nodded.  
"Good. Please draw it out for me, Poppy. I highly doubt Miss Granger would like for me to look at her back."  
Sirius chuckled, then received a glare from Hermione. While the Healer and professor talked, Sirius sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione sat next to him.  
"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," Sirius said, and Hermione's eyes widened. She was meeting the young Sirius...how odd this little adventure would be. She remembered seeing his older self fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries...then realized she was staring. "I'm Hermione."  
Sirius grinned. "What house are you in, Hermione? Since you're from the future Hogwarts and all, you would obviously have a house."  
Hermione nodded. "Gryffindor. And you are too."  
"How did you know that? Did you meet my future self?" Sirius asked, and Hermione pointed at Sirius' Gryffindor tie. "I took a lucky guess."  
Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked toward the two students. "Miss Granger, while we try to figure out which curse this could've been, you shall finish your education here in this era. What year are you in?"  
"Seventh, professor, though I haven't really been in school. I was helping Harry find Voldemort's Horcrux's." Hermione explained.  
"What's a Horcrux?" Sirius asked, but was ignored.  
"Understandable. You can catch up anyway. And your house?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Gryffindor."  
"Perfect. I will get everything you need for your stay here. And Miss Granger...if anyone asks, you are a transfer from Beaboux in France. You're running for safety because of Voldemort's followers have a strange interest in you. Your family knows me, and I have agreed to take you in. Mr. Black, you will confirm this story if any of your friends ask. Understood?"  
Both students nodded. Dumbledore summoned some clothes and gave them to Hermione.  
"Change quickly, breakfast is about over. You will begin classes tomorrow. Miss Evans will be excused from classes to show you around the school, since she is Head Girl. Mr. Black, get Miss Evans and get to class."  
Seeing that Dumbledore's tone of voice was final, everyone hustled around to do as he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D So, here's chapter two, though I think it may be a bit shorter…I don't really know. Also, I'm kind of new to fanfiction…if someone could PM me, I have a few questions about the site. Alright, enough babbling. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I have is the whole movie and book set, tons of posters, and three wands…but not the actual series. *sigh*

'This can't be happening...1979? Impossible! What kind of curse could do that? The kind that leaves a scar, yes, but still...' Hermione thought as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room with Sirius. The Fat Lady yawned after Sirius loudly cleared his throat and looked at them with an annoyed expression.  
"Password?"  
"Time frogs," Sirius said, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing the nearly empty common room. Hermione stepped inside and looked around, trying to play her part well. 'Don't act like you already know where everything is, Hermione...it will only arouse suspicion from everyone.'  
There were two people in the common room besides Hermione and Sirius, both of which were sitting in the seats by the fireplace that Hermione, Harry, and Ron would normally occupy back in her time. A pang of homesickness came, but Hermione shook it off and focused on the two students. The first was a girl with fiery red hair and piercing emerald green eyes; the second had almond colored eyes, messy black hair, and round glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. James and Lily. The two seemed to be in a heated argument.  
"...and for the final time, Potter, I won't go out with you! You would think that seven years of denial would get that idea into your thick head, but I guess not!" Lily shouted, standing up and marching off to the girl's dormitory. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James.  
"Asked Evans out again?"  
"Yes," James replied.  
"Use a cheesy pick-up line again?"  
"Yes."  
"Figured as much," Sirius said, sitting in the seat formerly occupied by Lily, and motioned for Hermione to sit in the third seat. She did, still looking at everything like they would disappear at any given moment, and she'd be back with Harry, Ron, and everyone else.  
"James, this is Hermione. She went to Beauxbaton, but was being chased by Death Eaters. Her whole family. They trusted Dumbledore to keep her safe, I suppose, so she's going to go to school here for the remainder of the year," Sirius lied smoothly. Hermione nodded in agreement to the story. Her lack of lying abilities will make it hard to make her story believable...she was thankful Sirius had explained.  
James looked startled. "Blimey...that's rough. I can't imagine being in hiding because of Death Eaters...but why did we find you bloodied up in the Forbidden Forest?"  
Hermione looked down at her feet, and thought up a decent and believable lie. If she looked at her feet, maybe he'll actually believe her. "Um...I was looking for the entrance of the school. It was obviously in front of me, I realize that now, but I was disoriented from blood loss. I walked in the wrong direction and collapsed in the forest for who knows how long. I may have died if you guys hadn't found me." Hermione said quietly. Everything was silent for a few moments, then a voice came from behind her.  
"That's awful, Hermione."  
Hermione turned and saw Lily standing behind her chair, giving her a small smile. "I'm Lily, by the way."  
"Oh! And I'm James, and that's Sirius." James chimed in. Hermione smiled at them all.  
"Nice to meet you all."  
Suddenly, a huge crowd came into the Gryffindor common room, and the students looked to see panicked faces. Hermione immediately recognized the eldest person in the room; she looked exactly the same as she did in 1999. Professor McGonagal was trying to calm everyone down, but no one would listen. Two students made their way over to Sirius, Hermione, Lily, and James. The first was a tall, studious looking boy with a small scar on his left cheek, and looked tired; the second was short and resembled a rat. They were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Hatred swarmed inside Hermione the instant she saw Peter, but she kept it hidden.  
"Mooney, what's going on?" James asked. Remus looked out the window.  
"It's You-Know-Who...he was spotted in Hogsmeade. Three were killed purely for being Muggleborn."  
"What? How did he know their blood status?" Lily asked in a frightened tone of voice.  
"He forced them to tell him, of course." Peter said quietly. "He always gets his way."  
'Coward!' Hermione wanted to scream at him, but again kept it down. She looked like the only one in the room who wasn't frightened. Her wand was firmly grasped in her hand, and she went to the window. Hermione could just make out Hogsmeade...and the Dark Mark in the sky above it. Jaw set, she rejoined the Marauders and Lily.  
"Hermione...aren't you frightened?" Sirius asked. She slowly shook her head.  
"I've been dealing with Voldemort-" Everyone flinched at his name. "-since I was eleven years old. And I'd try to stop flinching at his name. Fear of the name is fear of the thing itself, and that's exactly what Voldemort wants. If everyone learned to understand it's just a name, he wouldn't be so powerful...people might actually stand up to him..."  
All four students stared at Hermione with mixed expressions on their faces. They went from horror to impressed to understanding and back to horror. Hermione sighed and looked back at the Dark Mark in the sky, the word 'Mudblood' on her arm tingling at the sight of it.  
"Hermione...how did you learn to be so brave? To use his name without fear?" James asked quietly. She looked at James and gave him a small smile.  
"I don't know. I had to grow up far faster than anyone should have to, I realize this now...and small things like names just fade with time."  
Sirius walked from the fireplace to the window next to Hermione. "Will we have to fight him? You-Know-Who, I mean."  
Hermione looked up at him. "Not in this life time, Sirius. That's all I can tell you."  
Slowly in the distance, the Dark Mark faded away, along with the terror of Voldemort so close to Hogwarts, and life went back to normal. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter three :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…*sigh*

A few hours after the fiasco in the common room, Lily took her duty of Head Girl and showed Hermione around Hogwarts. Hermione looked at all the familiar land marks that she had passed hundreds of times in her six years of schooling, never truly understanding how precious each one was to her until she had gone through the war and saw the all collapse. The common room to start held the most memories for her, both good and bad. She remembered playing wizard chess with Ron, who had purposefully let her win the first time they played each other; the times when she, Ron, and Harry would just sit by the fireplace late into the night, talking about the latest Quidditch game or plans for the next big adventure-just semi-normal things that had become tradition in Hermione's life. Hell, she even felt relief when they pasted Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and saw that it was still in one piece. In here reverie, she had forgotten that Lily was speaking until now.  
"...and here is the library. It's huge, and a place you'll want to know where it is for big assignments given by the professors, especially McGonagal. She's very strict when it comes to homework length. Even a centimeter off from the required length will have her deduct points, no matter how good of a report you write," Lily explained, and Hermione nodded at what she already knew.  
The two girls entered the library, and Hermione felt a smile come onto her face. "I love it here already."  
Lily brightened up. "Thank Merlin, I was starting to wonder if you were one of those preppy girls who only care about their make up..." Lily admitted, and Hermione laughed.  
"No, definitely not. I could care less, actually."  
"That makes two of us."  
They walked further into the room, and Lily stiffened. Confused, Hermione followed Lily's gaze to a table. A boy was hunched over a potion's book and a piece of parchment, his greasy black hair touching the table along with his long nose. His charcoal black eyes darted toward Lily, and he immediately got up. The look of sorrow and regret in Severus Snape's eyes made Hermione feel bad for her potions professor...then she remembered all the times he'd called her an insufferable know-it-all, and some of that feeling went away.  
"Lily..." Severus began, but Lily held a hand up.  
"Save it, Snape."  
"But-"  
"I said, save it!"  
Severus shrunk back from her a little and looked at Hermione for a moment. Then he gathered his things and stalked off from the table, leaving behind his potions book. Hermione grabbed the book and opened the front cover. Something was inscribed in it, and she tilted her head, curious. Then her eyes widened at the words.  
'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince.'  
"Be right back, Lily. He forgot his potions book," Hermione said, then went after Severus. He was right down the hall, rummaging through a bag for something.  
"Hey!"  
Severus turned and saw Hermione running toward him with a book in hand. She handed it to him, and he took it.  
"You left it on the table," she explained. Severus looked at Hermione for one more minute, then walked away without a word.  
A bit confused and annoyed that he didn't say thank you, Hermione returned to the library to take the rest of the tour with Lily.

It was odd to run into your potions professor twenty years younger, especially when last you saw him, he died right in front of your eyes. That was on Hermione's mind the rest of the week as she looked at her schedule, which was almost identical to Lily's.  
"The only difference," Lily explained. "is that you have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology with James and Sirius. Other than that, the schedule is exactly the same. Reckon Dumbledore did that on purpose, placing you with either the Head Boy or Girl?"  
"Probably. Dumbledore is a very odd and mysterious man, from what I know of him." Hermione replied as they sat in the Great Hall for lunch that day.  
"Thought your family was friends with his," Lily said.  
"I never really paid much attention to his visits," Hermione lied. That's another strange thing she realized. Lying was becoming easy.  
Lily asked no more questions, and continued eating her mashed potatoes. A loud noise came from the hall, and Lily and Hermione looked at each other, knowing who it was already. Sure enough, Sirius and James had set off ten Zonko's products at once and ran into the Great Hall, laughing like idiots. In the background, three Slytherins were screaming as a firework chased them.  
The two Marauders received stares from the girls, and their laughter ceased at once.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Lily shouted at them. "Especially you James, you're the Head Boy for Merlin's sake! You need to set an example for the first years, a GOOD example!"  
James looked down at his feet while he was scolded. Everyone else in the Great Hall, including Sirius, snickered at a very sullen looking James. Hermione turned her attention toward Sirius.  
"You too, Sirius! You're a seventh year student, you can't just waltz around causing havoc all over Hogwarts! I'm ashamed of both of you." she scolded, and Lily nodded in agreement. Just then, the three Slytherin boys stormed to their table, glaring at the two Marauders, while the rest of the Marauders came into the Great Hall. Remus and Peter were laughing so hard, their faces turned bright red and tears streamed down their cheeks.  
"Prongs, Padfoot, that was brilliant!" Remus said after he got his laughter under control. "Absolutely brilliant!"  
Peter nodded his head in agreement. "Why did you start it without us?"  
"Because we're impatient, Wormtail," Sirius replied, popping some bread into his mouth.  
Hermione ignored them and went back to eating. 'Boys...'  
Then there were footsteps, and Hermione looked up. The Great Hall had gone silent and stared. Standing before her, Lily, and the Marauders were the three Slytherin's, clearly not amused. She noticed Severus Snape to the left of the head Slytherin boy, and a boy who looked remarkably like Sirius to the right. In the front was a third Slytherin, his long blonde hair reaching just past his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes that bore down on the six Gryffindors, and he held an air of superiority around him. Hermione gulped. She recognized him, the coward that could only be known as...  
"Hello Potter, Black. You have some explaining to do," Lucias Malfoy sneered with a wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates! I was grounded since Christmas break, and now I can get on only on weekends. I'll try to update this story every Saturday, though I'll make no promises. Also, I'm still searching for a beta reader. If interested, PM me! Please review, and enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do not, rather unfortunately, own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

The last time Hermione saw Lucias Malfoy, she had been in his manor being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. He looked frightened when his son Draco was about to touch the Dark Mark, right before they escaped with Dobby the House-Elf. Now Lucias didn't look frightened. In fact, he looked the complete opposite. His eyes showed no sign of fear, and neither did his ego. Hermione saw Sirius smirk in Lucias' direction.  
"I have nothing to explain Malfoy. Care to explain your rather large ego?" he said, and Lucias' eyes narrowed.  
"Excuse me? Everyone knows you have the largest ego on school!"  
The Sirius look-alike snorted. "He's got a point, Brother."  
Sirius made a face. "I'd shut your mouth, Regulus, before I shut it for you."  
Regulus rolled his eyes, and Lucias stared at the two brothers. "Come on Black, Snape. Let's get out of here."  
He turned with a sort of grace that only a Malfoy could pull off, and the two followed him. Hermione could've sworn she saw Severus look back at them, and from the corner of her eye she saw Lily look down at her feet.

Hermione walked through the castle a few weeks later toward a gargoyle statue, looking at a little note in her hand. It was a few minutes prior when a sixth year had interrupted Transfiguration.  
/Hermione and Lily had been sitting at the same table, going over the notes Professor McGonagal had given them earlier in the class. It was rather confusing for the rest of the class, except for Lily, Remus, and Hermione. Peter, James, and Sirius were hopelessly lost, and Hermione was helping James.  
"It's a simple motion, similar to the one used with Wingardium Leviosa. A simple swish and flick-" Hermione did the motion, adding a small little flourish toward the end like Professor McGonagal had shown them. "-and say the incantation here." Hermione pointed at the paper. James nodded and started practicing the spell for a little, then stopped.  
"Mione...does Lily ever talk about me?"  
Hermione looked startled. "What?"  
"Like...does she ever talk about me, like not in a complaining way?"  
Hermione was quiet for a minute, and looked over at Lily. She had been gazing at the two of them, then looked back at Peter, who couldn't even get the simple motion correct. Hermione leaned closer and whispered, "Sometimes she does. But...this isn't a continuous joke or tease, is it? When you keep asking her out, I mean."  
"Of course not!"  
"Well, there's a good start. Maybe you should talk to her like a normal person. Like, don't always flirt. Let her get to know the real you, James. Not just the flirty side."  
It was James' turn to be silent. He nodded in agreement, then went back to working.  
That's when the sixth year came in. Professor McGonagal turned to the boy.  
"Crabbe! Why are you interrupting my class?" the professor snapped, and Crabbe handed the note to her, and swiftly walked out.  
"Granger," McGonagal called. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."  
The class went silent as Hermione went and took the note and examined it. Then she gathered her stuff and swiftly walked out./  
Hermione now stood in front of the gargoyle and cleared her throat.  
"Lemon Patronum," she said hesitantly, and the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a doorway. She walked up the steps, took a breath, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Dumbledore's voice came from behind the door, and Hermione opened it. The room looked the same as it did twenty years from now, the same little trinkets idly sitting around on Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes sat next to the desk, crowing softly at the new visitor. The pensive sat out in the open, some sort of fog swirling lazily inside it. Hermione walked slowly toward it, entranced by it somehow.  
"Miss Granger," a voice said, and Dumbledore came next to Hermione. Hermione looked up at the headmaster.  
"Sir?"  
"I believe I found the reason you're here in this era, Miss Granger. However, for you to fully understand why you are here in this time, we should look back in time."  
Hermione looked confused. "You've seen this happen?"  
"Heavens no! However, I do have a rather unusual yet useful habit for collecting memories..."  
Dumbledore tapped the pensive in front of them.  
"Now the next step is to simply lower your face."  
Hermione looked skeptical, but lowered her face into the pensive.  
The office swirled away, and Hermione was swept into yet another era


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! So, the next few chapters (if not all of them from here on out) are kind of short. They seemed long when I wrote them on my iPod though! So I'll post two today, just for you :)

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter…it's on my birthday list though!

Hermione now sat in the 1930's version of Hogwarts, with a completely different set of students in front of her. Boys and girls barely touched and spoke politely, which was foreign to Hermione. She figured she must look odd, dressed in pants and a T-Shirt compared to the other girls who wore the usual Hogwarts uniform-a skirt and a white dress shirt. But no one noticed her. Some students looked right in her direction, but looked right through Hermione. A figure appeared next to her, and she saw Dumbledore standing like there was nothing unusual about this.  
"Miss Granger, no need to worry about appearances. They can't see you." Dumbledore said, and Hermione nodded in understanding. Of course they didn't. The two weren't living in the past...they were simply visiting what had already happened. She examined the room a bit more, and she saw an oddly misplaced looking student looking around at the other students. He had short black hair, but light blue eyes that looked wide and alert. He was almost Ron's height...the thought of Ron made Hermione's heart ache. Dumbledore pointed at the student.  
"Edward Cunning," he named the student. "He was placed in Azkaban back in 1957 because they claimed he was crazy. You could say that, perhaps, because he was in a similar position as yourself. The difference between the two of you, however, is that poor Edward did start going a bit mad by the age of 34."  
Hermione's attention went straight to the professor. "Really?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "He was sent to the future, however, and experienced what Lord Voldemort would be like himself. I remember him coming straight to my office that day, but not much of what we spoke about. Thankfully he was willing enough to give me his memory. Ah, there he goes now. Come along, Miss Granger."  
The duo followed as Edward quickly exited the Great Hall and strode straight to the Transfiguration classroom. His fist rapped on a wooden door beside the classroom three short times, and a voice came from inside.  
"Enter."  
The three of them entered what Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagal's office. The taste similarly between her two professor's almost scared her, at least between young Dumbledore and old McGonagal. Very few items covered the space in the room, and any items in the room had to do with either Transfiguration, books, or paper and a quill.  
"Professor," Hermione asked. "If you knew what happened to Edward, then why didn't you just tell me in the office?"  
"Miss Granger, my memory weakens with old age. Everyone's memory does. Unfortunately, this was just a small fact I found in a book, one I didn't expect to need to remember."  
Hermione nodded, and turned her attention to Edward and young Dumbledore. She was curious as to what this was.  
"Professor, have you found anything? Anything at all?" Edward asked expectantly, licking his lips a bit. He did this a few more times while Dumbledore went through a book, and Hermione suspected this was a nervous habit of his. Finally, Dumbledore pointed to a highlighted section of a book.  
"Read this, Mr. Cunning," he said, and Edward picked up the book. Hermione got a quick glance at the title-Time, Space, and Beyond-and made a mental note to look for this book.  
Edward took a breath and glanced at the passage in the book, and began to read. "'Time is a dangerous thing to mess with, like most magic is. There isn't much you can do about it, much less traveling through it. However, time travel is indeed possible, though risky and considered Dark Magic. The only currently-known way to time travel is by a spell, Temperus Cenciux. When hit with this spell, a witch or wizard will be sent back in time at a randomly picked number of years. The known sign of this curse is an oddly shaped scar where the curse hit, normally resembling an hour glass.'" Edward stopped reading, and Hermione held her breath. She remembered seeing a scar on her back in the mirror shaped exactly like that. Edward lightly touched his shoulder with his fingertips, and continued reading. "'Reversing this curse is difficult but not impossible. One way is to die in the time period you were sent to. You will not permanently die, but you will return to your body in the time period you originally belonged to, which is in a coma-state. The other way to return to your time period is to be hit by the curse again and receive it unwillingly. Having a family member or friend put the curse on you will do nothing but give you another scar.'"  
Edward looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "So...I have to die?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "Or somehow tempt a person to cast this spell on you without your directly asking."  
"How?"  
The room was quiet for a long while before Dumbledore responded. "I'm not sure."  
Hermione and the older Dumbledore seemed to get farther away from the other two, and soon they were back in Dumbledore's 1979 office, Hermione full of questions.  
"So...I have to die?"  
"Or tempt someone to cast this spell on you without your asking them directly."  
Hermione felt a sense of de ja vu; Edward Cunnings and the young Dumbledore had had this very conversation. Still, she had to ask: "How?"  
The room was quiet for a long while before Dumbledore responded, sounding like an echo of his past. "I don't know..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the second chapter I promised you :)

DISCLAIMER: My owning status hasn't changed within the past five minutes, so…

Hermione was quiet the next few days, talking to no one except Dumbledore. Sirius and Lily would watch her stare out the window on particularly depressing days for their friend, deeply worried. Hermione would play with a small necklace adorning her neck constantly during these times, looking lost in thought. Finally, Lily had enough and sat next to Hermione.  
"Hey Mione," she said softly, offering her a grin. Hermione looked startled and surprised to see Lily sitting next to her.  
"Hey Lily. How are you?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lily sighed. "Hermione, you haven't been yourself since Dumbledore called you to his office last week. What's wrong?"  
Hermione was quiet for a moment. "It's nothing."  
"Liar."  
The two girls stared at each other, and Hermione searched through her brain for a decent lie to make. Her whole life here was based on lies apparently. Why not add onto the list?  
"It's my parents..." she finally whispered. "They...they died." And they may as well have been dead. Their memories were wiped clean of anything to do with her, and for all they knew they never had a child in their life. The very thought brought tears to Hermione's eyes, and that was all the convincing Lily needed. She pulled her friend into a hug as Hermione let out soft sobs, James and Sirius watching from a distance.  
"James, we have to do something. Hermione's a wreck." Sirius said quietly, and James nodded.  
"Like what?"  
That one stumped Sirius. What did Hermione like to do? She never said much about herself-it could give away the future, after all-but there had to be something...a light bulb could've gone off in his head as an idea came to mind.  
"I got it!" Sirius exclaimed. James looked confused.  
"Got what?"  
"How we're going to cheer up Hermione."  
That confused James even more. "How?"  
"You'll see. Come on, let's go."  
The two boys left the common room, leaving Hermione to sob herself out on Lily's shoulder. Lily didn't seem to mind.

"Sirius, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as she was led blindfolded to a building by Sirius.  
"Calm yourself, you'll see." he responded, and she shut up.  
She heard a ring of keys being fumbled with, and a small smile crept across her face for the first time in days. This had to be a good surprise, if they were being allowed by Dumbledore to miss a day of school. The headmaster, no matter how easy going he was, was strict when it came to school and classes. He had, however, been lenient if she, Ron, or Harry missed a class. She could never tell with that man.  
Keys were fumbled with, and one entered a lock. She heard a faint click as the door was unlocked, and Sirius led her into the building. She immediately smelled pages of books.  
"Sirius, where are we? A library?"  
"Not just any library. Give me a moment." Hermione could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
A few minutes later, he took off her blindfold and she opened her eyes, gasping. The library was huge. Books covered every square inch of the walls, and even more bookshelves were scattered throughout the building. Hermione ran toward one of the shelves and picked up a book, brushing the cover lightly with her fingers. "Sirius...this is incredible!"  
He grinned and motioned James, Lily, Remus, and Peter inside. The four lingered by the door though, giving their two friends a moment.  
"James and I found it while wrecking havoc in Muggle London."  
Hermione's eyes widened, and Sirius held up his hands. "I'm kidding! We weren't wrecking havoc. Just riding around on my motorcycle."  
Her eyes softened, and she threw her arms around him. He was caught off guard for the briefest of moments, then hugged her back.  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered. Sirius grinned again, and he unconsciously stroked her hair. Hermione strangely liked it.  
"You're welcome." he whispered back. "You seemed so upset lately, we all wanted to do something to cheer you up."  
Hermione glanced to the doorway, and everyone there smiled at her. She felt an enormous wave of gratitude go through her, and she walked over to the group, hugging everyone, including Peter.  
"Thank you everyone. This means so much to me."  
"It was Sirius' idea," James said, nudging his friend. "I didn't even remember this old place, to be honest."  
"Like you would, you barely remember where the Hogwarts library is." Peter said, and received a punch to the arm.  
"I do too!"  
"Enough, boys." Lily stepped in between the two. "Let Hermione enjoy her day, please. Don't ruin it because James doesn't even know what a library is."  
Everyone except James snickered.  
"Well, this is a happy group, isn't it?" Remus asked, walking over to Hermione.  
"Very much so."  
He grinned at her. "Dumbledore gave you and Sirius permission to come here whenever you guys want. He said it was his treat."  
Hermione beamed. "I have to thank him!"  
"Later, Mione, let's enjoy your library." Sirius said, and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"My library?"  
"Would you rather me say your library, or the library? The library could mean anything."  
"It doesn't matter, really."  
"I thought so."  
The group of students spent hours in the library, with Hermione, Lily, and Remus actually being the only ones reading. All in all, it was a perfect day to a depressing week for Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really have no excuse for not posting…I'm sorry though. So, so sorry :( *hugs all around* But here's a chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…still…*sigh*

-FWW-

Lily seemed different. The past few weeks went without James being flirty with her, and it was oddly comforting to the red head. To the others, however, it was unheard of.  
"Is he sick?" Peter asked one day when it was just him, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione in the common room. James and Lily were no where to be found.  
"Yeah, love sick." Sirius smirked, picking up a cup of hot chocolate and sipping it. He immediately dropped it and howled in pain. "HOT!"  
The others laughed, and with a flick of Remus' wand the mess was gone. "It's called hot chocolate, Padfoot. What did you expect?"  
Hermione smirked at Sirius as he scowled at Remus. "I expected it to be luke warm, at least!"  
"Well then what's the point of hot chocolate, when it's only warm?" Hermione asked. Sirius scowled at her too and looked at the fire.  
"Come off it, mate. We're only joking." Remus said. Sirius seemed to growl as he sat on the floor. Making sure no one was around, he changed into his Animagus form and curled up by the fire. Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Such a drama queen."  
The dog Sirius growled.  
Hermione sat on the ground with him and stroked his head. "Hmm...I think we should name our dog, don't you think guys?"  
Sirius gave her an Are-You-Crazy? look, which she promptly ignored. The other two agreed, and Sirius huffed.  
"Fluffy?" Peter suggested, and received yet another growl.  
"Padfoot?" Remus said, and Hermione shook her head.  
"Too obvious, everyone knows your nicknames."  
"Oh, right. Uh, how about Gary?" He got a growl also.  
"Stop being so picky, Sirius." Remus muttered, and the dog made a sound that could've been a snicker.  
"You'll be called Snuffles." Hermione said, and Sirius shifted back into his human form, her hand still on his head.  
"Snuffles? Really?" he asked.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Yeah Snuffles, why not?" Peter said, holding back a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, maybe not Snuffles. We'll think of something though."  
"Yeah. As for right now, though, I'm taking a nap." Sirius turned back into a dog and closed his eyes. Hermione leaned against him and closed her eyes. The group stayed that way for a while, with Remus and Peter talking about the next full moon quietly, and Hermione fell asleep.

-FWW-

Several hours passed before she woke up again, and was surprised to find herself in the girl's dormitory. How had she gotten in here? She remembered sleeping by the fire, her head against Sirius the Dog...'He must have carried me up here,' she thought, and a smile came to her lips. 'I should go thank him.'  
Hermione bound down the steps to the common room quickly, but stopped just as fast when she saw two figures talking. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized it was James and Lily, for once not arguing about anything. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw Sirius holding what looked like nothing in his hand.  
"Bet James passed this down to your Harry, didn't he?" he whispered, and she nodded. She had a lot of experience with the Cloak of Invisibility. They had used it countless times in their seven years of schooling. Sirius draped the cloak over the two, and they walked closer to hear what James and Lily were talking about.  
"...of course I love the fact you aren't constantly asking me out, James. It's just..." Lily trailed off, looking lost. James took a breath.  
"Then why don't you want to at least be friends with me?" he asked in an almost whisper. Lily bit her lip.  
"It's better this way, trust me."  
"How is it better? Lily...please." James got onto his knees and grabbed her hands. "Please give me a chance, if not dating then as friends."  
Lily knelt down next to him. "I can't be friends with you, James."  
A heartbroken expression came onto his face, and he looked away from her, letting go of her hands. Hermione and Sirius were dead silent, shocked at what they were seeing.  
"I understand."  
"James, I-"  
"Don't, Lily. I get it." He stood up and started walking toward the boy's dormitory, his hands clenched tightly in a ball. Lily scrambled up to her feet and walked after him.  
"James, I can't because I want more than just friendship."  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What?"  
Lily took a breath. "I never said I didn't want to date you directly. I only rejected you because this had been going on for years now. I thought it was some sort of game you wanted to play. But we're friends now, aren't we? We always have been." She paused, and a sort of electricity was in the air. "I've loved you since fifth year, when that centaur came at me from the Forbidden Forest. You remember that, don't you? You saved me from being trampled over."  
He nodded. "I remember."  
She smiled softly. "I love you James. I'd love to go out with you...if you still want to."  
James strode over to her in three long steps and took her hands. "I thought you'd never say yes."  
The two grinned at each other for a moment longer, then their lips met and they were kissing. Sirius and Hermione backed out of the common room slowly, so they wouldn't be noticed, and stood outside the Fat Lady portrait silently. Sirius took the cloak off of them and grinned at Hermione, then looked down. She followed his gaze and saw their hands entwined with each other. Her heart pounded, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and a silent conversation seemed to take place. With a nod, the two walked hand-in-hand to Hermione's library.


End file.
